GOD OF DRAGONS: THE AWAKEING OF A MURDERER
by Deker
Summary: Una vez confio en ellos, ahora solo vive para destruirlos, su objetivo es simple... SU VENGANZA
1. Chapter 1

…

– **GOD OF DRAGONS: THE AWAKEING OF A MURDERER-**

…

Esta historia comienza en el claro de un bosque, se encontraba a Hyudou Issei pensando algunas cosas, puesto que ha conseguido el periodo de paz, no quiere decir que sus preocupaciones terminen, sino que le queda que pensar.

¿Qué hará cuando termine la preparatoria? ¿Trabajara en un puesto decente? ¿Qué hará con sus 9,979 años de vida que le restan? ¿Qué sentirá cuando vea a su gente más querida que no son demonios, morir en frente de sus ojos? Pero lo más importante

¿Realmente quiere casarse con Rías Gremory?

No es como si no la quisiera, claro que la quiere, pero… lo que antes pensó que era un amor profundo, se ha ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo, pues… con eso de que ella está en la universidad y el sigue en la prepa, se ha dado cuenta que estar junto se va haciendo, mas difícil, ya no conversaban como antes y ni siquiera una muestra de cariño, las chicas del club no son la excepción, ellas estaban tan metidas en sus labores que dejaron al castaño a un lado, Issei no las culpa, ya que nadie puede decirle a alguien como vivir su vida.

-Vaya… quien diría que después de la paz todo sería tan… simple-

Hace unas horas todo comenzó…

 _FLASH BACK_

 _Issei se dirigía hacia la oficina de Ajuka sama_

 _-Issei, que bueno que vienes a visitarme- quien hablaba era Ajuka, quien estaba con Sirchez y Serafall platicando._

 _-Buenas, este Ajuka-sama tengo que pedirle un favor- dijo Issei_

 _-Claro dime-_

 _-En privado por favor-_

 _Sirchez y Serafall se extrañaron por tal petición de Issei_

 _-Está bien, Sirchez, Serafall, ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas por unos momentos? Si no es mucho pedir claro está-_

 _-Está bien, que bueno es verte cuñado- respondió Sirchez_

 _-Luego nos vemos Issei-kun- dijo Serafall quien se retiraba con Sirchez_

 _Después de que se fueran Issei comenzó a hablar_

 _-Ajuka-sama, ¿Hay una forma de quitarme las piezas de peón de Rías?-_

 _-Bueno hay una manera de hacerlo… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya no amas a Rías?-_

 _-No es eso, solo que… bueno, Rías ya tiene a alguien nuevo y yo salgo sobrando, quiero evitarme más dolor del que aguanto así que por favor, ayúdeme, también dejaría de ser demonio, así que planeo mudarme en secreto-_

 _-Issei… mejor te lo digo, una vez que salgas de la nobleza de Rías serás considerado un demonio renegado, y una vez que dejes de ser demonio muchas facciones trataran de llevarte a su bando, y si no aceptas, podrían tacharte de enemigo, además de que no eres tan fuerte, podrían someterte, ¿Estas seguro de tu decisión?-_

 _Issei dudo un momento, tomo pocos minutos para tomar una decisión_

 _-Estoy seguro-_

 _-Bien siendo haci, esto será un secreto, que nadie se entere-_

 _Lo que no sabían era que un guardia del castillo gremory oyó toda la conversación y regreso al castillo._

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

 _-_ Parece que la tendré un poco difícil-

-[ISSEI, SOCIO,]-

-Que sucede Ddraig-

-[DETECTO A UNA PRESENCIA VINIENDO HACIA A TI]-

Issei miro a todos lados pero no encontró nada, miro hacia arriba, pero noto como una persona, más bien, una chica, iba cayendo desde el cielo.

-UNA CHICA-

Issei corrió hacia donde iba caer esa chica, la agarro, era una hermosa chica de pelo rosa, corto, con un tipo de armadura blanca, pero lo que más resaltaba era que aquella chica tenía unas grandes alas rosas, como las de un angel.

-¿Es un angel Ddraig?-

-[TALVEZ SOCIO, PERO NO ES UN ANGEL COMUN Y CORRIENTE, ESPERA, YA RECUERDO, ES UNA ANGELOID]-

-¿Angeloid?-

En ese momento una cadena de metal apareció en el cuello de aquella chica que se unía a la muñeca de Issei.

-QUE MIERDA-

-[SOCIO NO TE APROVECHES DE ELLA]-

-CALLATE ELMO-

[COMO ME LLAMASTE]

En eso aquella chica empezaba a despertar, con una mirada perdida, unos ojos verdes esmeralda, volteaba a la mirada del castaño que discutía con un guantelete rojo.

-Maestro…-

Issei volteaba a ver a la chica

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Maestro… en que puedo servirle-

La chica se reincorporo empezando a volar con sus alas.

-Po-por-porque me llamas maestro- dijo Issei quien se ponía nervioso

-[Socio como dije ella es un Angeloid. Las Angeloids son una serie de androides construidas por Miguel. Como parte de su nombre lo indica, son el modelo de los Ángeles y están programados para servir a sus amos. Seleccionan a sus maestros a través de un proceso llamado "impresión", en el que la cadena atada a su cuello se extiende hacia la mano de su maestro elegido y los lazos que lo conectan con el collar A pesar de que son androides, son al menos parcialmente, de naturaleza biológica, dado que ellos pueden hacer cosas como comer, llorar y sentir hambre.]-

-Quieres decir que ella ahora es… mi esclava o algo por el estilo y que ella me eligió como su amo ¿No?-

-[Efectivamente]-

-Bueno… empecemos por presentarnos, hola mi nombre es Hyudou Issei ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-…-

-Bueno al parecer no tienes nombre así que te llamare… Ikaros, si, ese es tu nombre-

-¿Ikaros amo?-

-¿No te gusto? Te lo puedo cambiar a Hanako o que tal Lily-

-No, si el amo quiere que me llame Ikaros así será-

-Bueno… oye es tarde, ¿Quieres venir hacia mi casa?-

-Iré a donde el amo guste ir-

Entonces Issei e Ikaros empezaron a caminar hasta la casa del castaño, los cuales fueron recibidos por sus papas (Nota: los padres de Issei conocen el mundo natural)

-Hola hijo… ¿Quién es tu nueva novia?- preguntaba su mama

-No es mi novia… ¿Y papa?-

-Aquí estoy hijo, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno, Mama, papa, ella es Ikaros, es mi nueva esclava- señalo a Ikaros

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Ikaros, es un placer conocer a los papas de mi amo-

-O no, no, el gusto es nuestro, hijo, ¿Ella es la nueva chica para tu harem?

-No mama, bueno en otros temas, ¿Ya tienen lo que les pedí?-

-Claro Hijo- decía su padre quien le daba un sobre a Issei, al abrirlo, tenía unos boletos hacia Rusia.

-¿Estas seguro de que te vas a mudar a Rusia?- decía su madre

-Si mama, además hable con Ajuka-sama para que me extrajera las piezas de peón- decía mientras sacaba una caja, que al abrirla se revelaban unas fichas de peón.

-Oh hijo te extrañare- dijo su mama abrazando a su hijo

-Yo también mama- dijo Issei

-Y que es lo que harás con tu esclava- pregunto su papa señalando a Ikaros

-Bueno, cuando llegue al aeropuerto, tendré que comprarle un boleto a Ikaros... oye Ikaros ¿No puedes ocultar tus alas de alguna manera?

-Si amo- dijo Ikaros mientras sus alas destellaban y se hacían invisibles -¿También quiere que oculte la cadena?- pregunto Ikaros

-Si por favor- y la cadena se volvió invisible

-Mama, ¿Podrías darle algo de ropa a Ikaros?, bueno, llamara mucho la atención con esa armadura- dijo Issei

-Claro hijo ¿Me sigues Ikaros?- dijo la mama de Issei, Ikaros miro con inseguridad a Issei, el cual le asintio con la cabeza y después se dispuso a seguir a la señora

…

Después de u n rato, Ikaros bajaba con vestida con una blusa de manga larga de color morado y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules con unos tenis femeninos negros

-Listo amo-

-Woow Ikaros te ves hermosa- decía Issei levantando su pulgar arriba, haciendo que Ikaros tuviera un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bueno mama nos vamos- dijo el castaño

-Con cuidado y cuidas de Ikaros- dijo su mama

-Si mama, vámonos Ikaros-

-Si amo-

En ese momento se dirigían a la escuela, pero la puerta se abrió, al abrirse dio a la vista a una persona mal herida, hablamos de Ajuka

-AJUKA-SAMA, IKAROS AYUDAME-

Issei e Ikaros agarraron a Ajuka quien estaba a punto de desplomarse por el suelo, pero lograron atraparlo a tiempo. Recostaron a Ajuka en un sillón de la casa, la mama de Issei fue por el botiquín y el papa de el trajo unas toallas mojadas

-Issei, vaya al fin te encuentro…-

-Que le paso-

-Issei… al… parecer te llego mi regalo- decía Ajuka débilmente señalando a Ikaros

-Momento… ¿Quieres decir que Ikaros llego a mi gracias a ti?

-Si… ya que… Sirchez y Rías me… tacharon de traidor-

¿Qué?-

-Ya que...supieron… que tú querías dejar de ser... el peón de Rías… esa chica mimada… ahora… piden tu cabeza… y la mía casi la obtienen-

-Ósea que…-

-Issei… huye… los líderes de las facciones… piensan que tu eres un traidor… toma… un regalo de Azazel

Ajuka sacaba de un morral 2 espadas pequeñas, hojas para ser exactos, estaban cubiertas de un mango de oro, el filo era fino, se podía ver el reflejo como un espejo, pero era solido.

-Que son estas armas-

-Se llaman… hojas del exilio… es un pequeño proyecto acabado… son... las armas más poderosas… del mundo sobrenatural… las necesitaras…-

En eso una explosión fuerte se oyó fuera de la casa, luego gritos de personas se oían en la calle

-Me... encontraron… NO HAY TIEMPO-

En eso Ajuka empezó a recitar unas palabras, luego las hojas se elevaron solas, de sus mangos salieron unas cadenas que podrían describirse como recién salidas del horno, Issei fue rodeado de unas llamas azules, las cuales quemaban fuerte mente, haciendo que Issei gritara de dolor y su playera se chamuscara, dejándolo desnudo del torso para arriba, las cadenas de las hojas se amarraron fuertemente a los brazos de Issei.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA- el dolor era insoportable

-DEJE A MI HIJO- Gritaba la madre de Issei

-MALDITO QUE LE HACE A MI HIJO- El papa quería golpear a Ajuka pero este solo los paralizo

-MAESTROS- Gritaba Ikaros quien intentaba entrar al fuego, pero las llamas la expulsaron

Las llamas desaparecieron en poco tiempo, Issei despertaba estaba semidesnudo, solo el pantalón puesto, tenía las armas encadenadas a sus brazos.

-Que… me paso-

-Issei Hyudou… te eh dado un gran poder… desgraciadamente… se activara después de un tiempo… Issei… tienes… que vivir... tienes que… PUAAJJ-

Ajuka empezó a vomitar sangre y empezó a elevarse, se notaba que una mano lo había atravesado, se trataba de una sombra, el responsable se fue de la casa, Issei salió de la casa para ver como la ciudad de Kuoh estaba siendo atacada por demonios, los cuales masacraban a las personas, esbirros de fuego quemaban las casas, niños, ancianos, hombres y mujeres eran asesinados de la manera más brutal.

En pocas palabras, la ciudad de Kuoh estaba siendo arrasada por este ataque, estaba siendo extinguida de Japón.

Para Issei era mucho, esas escenas de muerte inundaban su cabeza, no podía creer que algo tan despiadado pasara.

-ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA JODA- Gritaba corriendo hacia donde estaban los demonios

-AMOO- Gritaba Ikaros quien empezaba a seguir a Issei

-Ikaros, quédate en la casa, no quiero que te pase algo-

-Pero-

-ES UNA ORDEN-

-…Entendido amo-

Después Ikaros volvió a esconderse a la casa, mientras que Issei corría al campo de batalla

-BOOSTED GEAR-

[BOOST]

Issei invocaba su guantelete, con un rápido dragón shot destruyo a un grupo de demonios, unos venían en dirección a el pero solo se elevo un poco y golpeo el suelo creando una mini onda de choque sacando a volar a aquellos demonios.

Pero unas manos oscuras salieron de la tierra y agarraron a Issei haciendo que cayera al suelo, incapaz de moverse, de pronto, del cielo bajaban los 3 maous restantes junto con Rías.

-MALDITOS QUE LE HICIERON A MI CIUDAD-

-Issei Hyudou, has traicionado a los demonios pagaras por aquel pecado, no hablamos de tu muerte, sino de algo peor, TRAIGAN A SUS PADRES-

Quien hablo era Sirchez, unos demonios sirvientes habían traído a los padres del castaño, los pusieron de rodillas, eran incapaces de moverse.

-Levanten a Issei, que vea por última vez a sus padres-

Las manos levantaron a Issei quien miraba a los ojos de sus padres, ellos solo sonreían

-TRAIGAN ASUS TRAIDORES BASTARDOS AMIGOS-

Unos ángeles que venían con Miguel, pusieron en frente del castaño a Kiba, Akeno, Asia y Koneko

-CHICOS- gritaba Issei forcejeando en un intento en vano de liberarse

-Issei-kun, estamos bien- decía Akeno

-ESPEREN DONDE ESTA XENOVIA, IRINA, ROSSWEISE, RAVEL Y GASPER-

-Oh… ellos, en un momento…VALI- Ordeno un dios conocido, Odín, llamo a valí el cual bajaba del cielo con su armadura.

-VALI AYUDA- Grito Issei

-…- no respondió, solo saco una bolsa grande, la cual vacio en frente del castaño, Issei abrió los ojos en grande, eran… las cabezas de sus amigos mencionados, mientras que unas gárgolas venían con los cadáveres mutilados de los que faltaban.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Gritaba con furia en sus palabras tratando de liberarse, lagrimas y una mirada de odio se veía en su rostro.

-Eso… es solo lo que pagaran aquellos que te ayudaron, como aquí tus amigos- dijo Zeus, quien señalaba a Kiba, Koneko, Asia y Koneko

-NO, NO, LOS MATARE, LOS MATARE- Gritaba Issei quien estaña con los ojos verdes, por el poder de Ddraig-

-O si, esa molesta boosted gear, Shiva-sama, ¿Nos daría los honores?-

En ese momento Shiva apareció, con paso lento y firme hacia donde estaba el castaño, con un rápido movimiento inserto su mano en el pecho de Issei, sacando la boosted gear, incrédulo el castaño estaba en shock al ver la boosted gear fuera de él.

Shiva cerró el hoyo que había dejado en el pecho de Issei para evitar que muriese.

-Valí, aquí está el alma de Ddraig, tómala o déjala- ofreció Shiva mientras valí se acercaba lentamente, tomando la boosted gear, esta entro en su pecho, después un aura blanquirroja lo rodeo, mientras un aura de mucho poder estaba saliendo.

-JODER ESTO ES MUCHO PODER JAJAJAJAJA- Gritaba valí mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su rostro

-DDRAIG- Gritaba Issei

-Ahora que te quitamos eso, procederemos-

Zeus, Sirchez, Odín, Shiva, Brahama y Júpiter se pusieron atrás de Kiba, Akeno, Asia, Koneko y los padres de Issei, un dios por cada mencionado.

-Ok Issei, decidirás quien morirá primero- dijo Valí mientras los dioses mencionados creaban esferas de energía apuntando a la cabeza de cada uno

-NO NO ESPERA DETENTE-

-Uh?- dijo Valí

-HARE LO QUE SEA, LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO DEJALOS VIVIR- Dijo Issei gritando mientras muchas lagrimas salían de su rostro

-¿Lo que sea?-

-LO QUE SEA-

Entonces Valí chasqueo con los dedos, y las manos desaparecieron haciendo caer al suelo a Issei

-Levántate y ponte de rodillas-

Issei no perdió tiempo e hizo lo que Valí le había indicado.

-Ahora bésame los pies y di que eres mi perro-

Issei se acerco lentamente a los pies de Valí, los beso –

-soy tu perro-

-No escuche-

-SOY TU PERO, SOY TU PERRO-

-Que buen muchacho… RIAS VEN ACA-

Atrás de Sirchez apareció Rías quien se acercaba a valí.

Acto seguido, Valí beso a Rías mientras ella le correspondía, una abátala de lenguas empezó, mientras Valí acariciaba a Rías en frente de Issei, el solo podía observar sin poder moverse, valí se detuvo por un momento, para que con su pie aplastara la cabeza del castaño sin romperla.

-NO TE DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS-

-Lo siento-

-AHORA PAGARAS POR NO OBEDECERME, VAMOSNOS, EJECUTEN A TODOS SUS PRESENTES-

-¿Que?, NO ESPEREN-

-Issei- comenzó la mama de Issei

 _/_ _GOW Ascension Super Bowl Trailer Full Song - Ellie Goulding - Hanging On/ CANCION RECOMENDADA_  
-Hijo siempre estuvimos orgullosos desde el primer momento desde que naciste, aunque eras un poco pervertido, gracias por nacer- dijo su madre con unas lagrimas.

-Issei, siempre serás mi orgullo, desde que naciste sabia que serias un gran hombre, que bueno que te pude ver crecer- dijo su padre dibujando una pequeña sonrisa-

-Issei-kun, nunca me importo ser la 3er, pero hubiera preferido ser la primera de tu corazón, te amo Issei- dijo Akeno mientras cerraba los ojos sonriendo

-Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, Issei-kun, gracias por dejarme pelear a tu lado, jamás me olvides amigo- dijo Kiba poniendo una cara valiente

-Issei-san, si alguna vez el señor, nos pone juntos de nuevo, espero que seas mi primer y único amor de nuevo, gracias por ser mi amigo y ayudarme aquella vez en el parque, por rescatarme cuando iban a extraer el sacred gear, gracias por darme un lugar en tu corazón- dijo Asia llorando

-Issei-senpai, siempre fuiste un pervertido, pero eras mi senpai pervertido, gracias Issei-senpai, por aceptar también mi lado nekomata, por enseñarme a no avergonzarme de él, gracias senpai, le amo- dijo Koneko sonriendo como jamás los había hecho

-NO NO NO NO- Gritaba Issei intentando correr hacia ellos pero las manos le detuvieron de nuevo inmovilizándolo, para que viera la muerte de sus seres queridos

-Ya basta de cursilerías-

BOOOM

Las esferas de energía impactaron en los cráneos, haciéndolos explotar, mientras todos los seso volaban por los aires, cayendo unos en la cara de Issei, el no podía creerlo, había ver muerto lo que más quería.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Ese fue el grito de un alma muriendo, un alma rompiéndose, el alma de hyudou Issei llego hasta su límite, este fue el limite.

-Bueno que lo maten las manos de hades- dijo Zeus mientras él y los demás dioses desaparecían

Issei colapso, mientras las almas lo tomaban para llevárselo al inframundo, volteo por última vez a su alrededor, sus padres y amigos muertos, la ciudad donde nació estaba en llamas, quien apareció para llevárselo era thanatos, el dios de los muertos.

-Haci que el alma del Serkiyuutei ahora me pertenece-

Dijo tomando el cuerpo de Issei.

Issei solo veía como se lo llevaban, en su mente no podía quitar, la imagen de los que quería muertos, esta es su culpa, si jamás hubiera salido del clan gremory, esto no hubiera pasado, no, lo reconsidero un poco más, ellos son los que mataron a su familia, ellos mataron a Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina y los demás, Rías dejo morir a su clan, Valí les mato y robo a Ddraig, y ningún dios le ayudaba, le tristeza se iba, era reemplazado por un nuevo sentimiento.

Odio.

 _ **The end Begins/ GOD OF WAR 2**_

Odiaba a Rías por traicionarlo. Odiaba a los líderes de las facciones por destruir Kuoh. Odiaba a todos los dioses que lo abandonaron a su suerte, sin brindarle un poco de ayuda, tenía que vengar a su familia, tenía que hacerlo, ya no importaba nada, solo la muerte de esos miserables, aquellos son los enemigos, DEBIAN MORIR.

-AAHHHHHHH-

Issei grito de furia, mientras Thanatos se sorprendió por el arranque de Issei, al voltearlo a ver, fue tacleado rápidamente por Issei, provocando que cayeran al suelo, Issei rápidamente empezó a meter derechazos y puños con la izquierda, sus ojos se notaban con una gran rabia, Thanatos empezaba a sangrar de los puñetazos así que lanzo un torpe rayo a Issei quien solo le rozo, dejando en su rostro una delgada línea roja en la parte lateral izquierda de su rostro, unas llamas azules rodearon a los brazos de Issei haciendo aparecer las cadenas de aquellas armas de Ajuka, mientras en sus manos, aparecieron las hojas del exilio.

-QUE MIERDA, COMO TIENES ES…-

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Issei había lanzado la hoja derecha a el pecho de Thanatos incrustándose en el, Issei comenzó arrastrándolo hacia donde estaba el, Thanatos intentaba retirarse la hoja con desesperación, pero era inútil, ya lo suficientemente cerca de Issei, el empezó a apuñalarlo con la otra hoja varias veces en el estómagos, después enredo la cadena izquierda en el cuello de Thanatos, lo acostó boca abajo, puso su pie derecho en la espalda de Thanatos y de un tirón arranco la cabeza de Thanatos.

-Pagaran-

…

Después de un rato vemos a Issei solo con sus pantalones puestos, detrás de él se encontraban las hojas del exilio, y la herida de su rostro seguía al rojo vivo, pero no dolía más.

En frente del estaban 6 tumbas hechas por él, el ambiente era de Kuoh destruida, ni un rastro de vida había en la región, solo él, se acerco a la tumba de su madre y le dejo una rosa blanca, a la de Koneko una plateada, a Asia un tulipán amarillo, A Akeno una amapola morada, a su padre y a Kiba unas flores azules.

-Amigos, padres, juro que los dioses en los que alguna vez confié pagaran con sangre lo que les hicieron, esto no se quedara así, lo juro por mi vida, y no descansare hasta que el ultimo caiga, se los prometo-

Dicho esto se separo de las tumbas caminando hacia donde se podía ver el sol salir, con paso firme y una mirada fría, Issei se dirigía a su nueva aventura, oyó unos aleteos, volteo a ver el origen de ese sonido, era nada más y nada menos que Ikaros.

-Ikaros…-

-Amo, me escondí como dijo, vi todo lo que paso, amo… lamento no poder haber ayudado, no sabía cómo, eran más fuertes que yo, así que… castígueme como desee- dijo Ikaros haciendo una reverencia mientras cerraba los ojos, para espera el castigo, solo sintió un abrazo, al abrir los ojos vio como Issei le abrazaba fuertemente, después de unos momentos Issei se separo de Ikaros y la miro a los ojos.

-Desde ahora estaremos solo tú y yo, así que, ¿Me seguirás a donde sea?- pregunto el castaño

-Si amo, a donde sea- respondió Ikaros

-Entonces ponte la armadura que tenias, una terrible batalla nos espera-

-Que tipo de batalla amo- pregunto Ikaros

…

 **LA GUERRA CONTRA LOS DIOSES**

…

Continuara…

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR: SI PUEDO ACABAR HOY SUBIRE TEACHING FEELING DXD. ESCUELA, ESA PALABRA NO DEJABA QUE ME CONCENTRARA EN LA ESCRITURA Y UN MOUSE DESCOMPUESTO, PERO VOLVI**

 **SALUDOS**

 **/DEKER/**


	2. Chapter 2

**GOD OF DRAGONS: THE AWAKEING OF A MURDERER**

…

-LA GUERRA CONTRA LOS DIOSES-

Y entonces Issei partió hacia el horizonte junto con Ikaros, a donde el destino mandara, bueno, no tanto haci, Issei estaba pensando en varias cosas que podrían ayudarles.

-Amo hacia donde nos dirigimos- preguntaba Ikaros confundida

-Vamos hacia el norte de japon, según lo que me contaron los lideres de las facciones, en el norte hay un templo en resguardo de el dios Hypnos, dentro del templo esta un portal que nos puede llevar hacia la brecha dimensional, el hogar del gran rojo y ophis, planeo ir hacia alla para poder obtener su ayuda- explicaba el castaño mientras iban camienando ya un buen tramo del camino

-¿Y cuanto nos tomara ir hacia alla?-

-Por el paso en el que vamos nos tomara unos 7 dias en llegar-

De eso no hay problema amo, puedo sacar mis alas, son tan veloces que pueden viajar a gran velocidad, llegaríamos al norte en una hora pero nesecito indicaciones amo- respondió Ikaros

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, vamos volando-

Ikaros se puso detrás detrás de Issei, lo abrazo por atrás por la parte del torso, despues saco unas grandes alas rosas y en un impulso salió disparada por los aires, no paso mucho para que tomara altitud.

-Ikaros, te enseñare en que me podrías ayudar en el combate, asi que deja te explico un poco-

…

Ya estaban cerca de el templo de Japon, el cual se situaba en el monte yamaku, estaba escondido.

Unas vez llegaron, procedieron a entrar.

-Cuidado Ikaros, Hypnos es mas fuerte que thanatos-

Procedierona entrar al enorme templo que había, eran mas bien como unas ruinas, exploraban cada detalle del lugar, estab cubieto por mo, vegetación de humedad, todo de paredes amarillas, pero opacas, unos ruidos parecidos a unas pisadas rapidas, se pusieron en alerta, pero a los pocos segundo fueron arrojados por algo que no lograron ver, los arrojaron hasta fuera del monte, Issei estaba cayendo pero Ikaros saco sus alas y agarro a Issei, se dirigieron de nuevo al monte.

Pero entonces se acercaron unos rayos se dispersaban y eran lanzados hacia donde estaban volando Issei e Ikaros, ella podía esquivarlos, pero le costaba trabajo, ya que te nia que hacer muchas maniobras, pwero al mismo tiempo cargaba a Issei, el bloqueaba con las hojas del exilio los ataques que podía, mientras mas se acercaban, los rayos y ataques eran mas constantes

-Amo, al parecer son rayos azules-

-Pero quien los estará lanzando-

Despues el cielo era cubierto de una gran nube negra, unj aguacero se había soltado con brisas muy fuertes y algunos truenos, pero al aparecer esa nube de tormenta hizo que los ataques agarraran mas potencia.

-¡Mierda, no aguantaremos mucho Ikaros, ya falta poco!-

Despues del aguacero salía una persona con una espada azul.

-Jajajaja, pero si es el antiguo Serkiyuutei, pero que gran visita de nuestro templo-

-Susanoo-

El dios era susanoo, dios de la tormenta y los mares

-Ok Issei, lo admito, matar a Thanatos fue increíble, pero dudo mucho que puedas contra mi-

-Susanoo, te advierto que tienes 5 segundos para quitarte o de lo contrario te asesinare al igual que Thanatos-

-Jajajjaja, vale mierdecilla, tu… ¿AMENAZANDOME SIN DDRAIG? ¿TE QUIERES MORIR?-

-IKAROS-

Ikaros lanzo a Issei con un gran impulso a Issei contra susanoo, el se intento cubrir con su espada, pero el impulso fue demasiado rápido que logro atinarle una patada mandándolo a chocar contra el monte yamaku, Issei convoco las hojas del exilio y una vez aparecieran, la enterro en una parte del monte para no caerse, asi que comenzó a escalar con ellas en dirección a donde estaba susanoo, el dios por su parte empezó a cortar partes del monte causando un derrumbe, Issei con impulso se lanzaba a izquierda y derecha para poder esquivar los derrumbes, susanoo por su parte, al ver que Issei seguía con vida cargo la espada de nombre Kusanagi con una gran carga de energía, disparando a donde el castaño estaba, el se lanzo por losaires hacia tras soltándose de su agarre, evitando el ataque de Susanoo.

El dios estaba sonriendo ya que no había piso atrás y estaban a gran altitud como para que Issei sobreviviera la caída, pero atrás de Issei salía Ikaros agarrando al castaño mientras ella volaba a toda velocidad a donde estaba el dios, el por su parte zse enfado liberando una gran cantidad de poder cargando su espada para lanzarse en picada en contra del duo.

Estaban a pocos segundos del impacto, Susanoo no contendría su poder.

-Fast blizzard-

El grito de Issei se oyo retumbante, en una facción de segundo antes del impacto, Ikaros había evadido a el dios Sosanoo cubierta por las flamas azules que Issei emanaba al mismo tiempo.

Susanoo tardo 2 segundos en recapacitar lo que paso, asi que volteo hacia arriba, pero lo que vio fue que Ikaros e Issei estaban iluminados de unas llamas.

-AHHHHHHHHH-

Grito Ikaros con fuerza para lanzar a Issei de modo de picada el cual tenia de frente sus hojas, iba a una impresionante velocidad, Susanoo aterrado intento quitarse del camino pero era inútil, Issei impacto contra el pecho de Susanoo, el dios de los mares japonés intento cortar a Issei con Kusanagi, pero Issei bloqueo la espada y le arranco el brazo con la mano derecha, despues la espada caia a la par de ellos.

Issei agarro la espada por lo aires y comenzó a recargarla para enterrarla en la cabeza de Susanoo el cual su cuerpo estaba convulsionando por multiples rayos azules provenientes de la espada hasta que la cabeza exploto mandando a Issei un poco mas arriba, Ikaros llego en el momento exacto para agarrar a Issei.

-Bien hecho amo-

-Bueno, volvamos al templo, tenemos que encontrar ese portal-

-¿Y que hara con esa espada?-

-Me la quedare, tal vez nos ayude en un futuro-

Issei con un rápido movimiento guardo la espada haciéndola desaparecer dehjando un poco de cenizas azules en el aire.

…

Tiempo despues se encontraban ya en el interior del templo, Ikaros había escaneado al zona por fuera asi que tenia uun plano de lo que había en el interior del templo, exploraron varios cuartos y salas del lugar, había un monton de cosas chungas, como lo que seria oro, y riquezas varias, a Issei no le ibnteresaban, cuando entrarona un cuarto estaba lo que parecía un espejo roto.

-Amo este es el ultimo lugar del mapa, al parecer el portal no se encuentra aquí-

-Puedo sentir que aquí estuvo Vali, Sirchez, Brahama, Shiva, Zeuz, Odin, Ra y Miguel, ¿Qué harian en este lugar?-

-Mestro , ¿Por qué aquí?

-Mira ellos me revivieron una vez, se que ellos serian incapaces de traicionarme, además de que entre ellos esta una chica en la cual le tengo demasiado afecto- dijo Issei serio pero un poco rojo.

Issei se acerco a ese espejo, le quito un poco de polvo en los bordes, había una inscripción.

-Mira Ikaros, estos grabados están en latin, si pudiera entenderles podría saber que dice-

Ikaros se acerco al espejo, con una carta salió un rayito que escaneo el espejo, en la cartya de Ikaros aparecían esas inscripciones e Ikaros comenzó a leer

 _-Et draco magnus rufus pro trihexa ac infinitum, ut ego te ad ostium s somnium hoc mundo ubi sunt deorum, dracones, aperuit, cum draco effundam de sanguine quod erit.-_

 _[EN ESPAÑOL: (En nombre del gran rojo, trihexa y la dragona del infinito, ordeno que esta puerta s abra al mundo de los sueños donde habitan los dioses dragones, abrirse con la sangre dragon que vertire.)_

Despues Ikaros saco una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo, pincho rápidamente la mano de Issei.

-¡AY! ¿¡Que te pasa¡?-

La sangre que Ikaros saco de Issei, la virtio en e espejo, el cual empezaba a brillar, reflejando en su interior el mundo del gran rojo.

-Vaya Ikaros, como lo hiciste-

-Mi sistema cuenta con un sistema de traducción rápida, podre adivinar las palabras que digan en otro idioma de este mundo u otro-

En eso ambos enraron a ese lugar vacio, pero el gran rojo no estaba ahí.

-Que raro, no detecto a nadie- dijo Issei

-MAESTRO-

-Que pasa Ika…-

Lo que le sorprendió fue ver que el gran dragon rojo se encontrabab en el suelo, parecía no moverse y tenia heridas graves-

-GRAN ROJO, RESISTE-

Gritaba Issei mietras corria junto con Ikaros hacia donde se encontraba el gran rojo

- _OH, ERES TU, HYUDOU ISSEI, ME ALGRA QUE LLEGARA HASTA ACA-_

-ROJO QUE PASO, QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO-

 _-V-vali…, Issei, el ya no era el mismo de antes, con ddraig y albion unidos podía hacerme frente, pero los demás dioses también le ayudaron, gracias a eso eh caído gravemente heridoy ahora, me ves aquí, es un malvado… el es un retorcido-_

Issei escuchaba con atención cada palabra del rojo

- _Habian mas dragones aquí, pero… se los llevo-_

-¿Mas dragones?-

 _-Ophis los llamo… estaban ocultos pero estaban débiles, con el objetivo de ayudarte… ya que vimos lo que te hacia Vali…-_

-Y donde esta-

-…-

-DONDE ESTA OPHIS GRAN ROJO-

 _-Vali… no se que logro hacer, pero secuetro a Ophis-_

Issei se cayo de rodillas sorprendido, sentía que se le venia abajo todo, una furia de sangre lae llenaba el corazón y la cabeza, habían secuestrado a una de las chicas que mas ama.

-HORA SI QUE VOY A MATAR A EL PENDEJO-

- _Espera… con tu estado actual no le ganaras…- muéstrame tus hojas-_

 _Issei sacaba sus hojas y se las enseñaba el gran rojo, el cual de sus ojos saco un rayo laser que rompió la hojas._

 _-_ P-P-P-PORQUE HICISTE ESO-Gritaba desesperado UIssei

Despyues el gran rojo disparo con un rayo verde a las manos de Issei, en las cuaes aparecieron unas hojas parecidas a las del caos, pero en vez de detalles amarillos, detalles verdes.

- _Estas.. son las hojas del infinito, te harán mas fuerte a ti y a los poderes que obtengas cada vez que pelees…era un regalo de ophis a ti… veo que has conseguido a la espada Kusanagi… enséñamela-_

Issei convoco la espada que le arrebato a Susanoo mostrándosela a Gran Rojo.

- _Esa espada pertenecía al gran dragon llamadoYamata no Orochi, ahora esta en tus manos, con ella convocaras los rayos y ventiscas mas fuertes sobre la tierra-_

Issei guardo la espadada

- _Issei un largo camino te espera.. vali quiere apoderarse del planteta, secuestro aophis y a los demás dragones… para abosorber su poder… por suerte escape… pero no con la suerte de los demás… debes de salvarlos, los dioses hundirán al mundo en caos…-_

-Ese dejo de ser mi problema desde que dejer ser un demonio gran rojo, no tengo por que servirte, si lo matare solo será para venagr a mi familia-

 _-Issei… no seas frio conmigo, piensa… hazlo por ophis-_

Issei se lo pensó unos momentos.

-que debo hacer-

 _-Tienes que ir por la furia de Bahamuth-_

 _-¿_ Furia de Bahamuth?-

- _Ese poder te servirá para poder combatir a Vali… es un largo viaje el que deberas hacer.. nesecitaras mi ayuda-_

Dicho esto, Gran Rojo se convirtió en llamas rojas envolviendo a Issei, entrando en su cuerpo, haciendo que su aura fuera mas fuerte.

- _Ahora me eh convertido en tu Sacred Gear.[SCARLET FURY] Al hacer uso de esa furia tu cuerpo se envolverá de llamas rojas, te crecerán alas de dragon y tus poderes aumentaran por 1 minuto, pero despues de su uso tendrá un tiempo para recargarse, además que desde tu cuerpo sere tu guía-_

-Bueno ya que… dime el primer lugar al que debo ir-

- _Tienes que ir por el mapa del lugar, yo se donde se encuentra el mapa_ -

-¿Dónde será?-

 _-En el mismísimo paraíso-_

Issei recordó que el paraíso era mandado por uno de sus traidores, Miguel, Issei puso una sonrisa masoquista.

-Ok, Ikaros-

-Si amo-

-Preparate que visitaremos el cielo-

…

PAGARAS MIGUEL

…

CONTINUARA

 **NOTAS DEL AUTO: AQUÍ EL NUEVO CAP DE GODS OF DRAGON, VERAN, TENGO UNA ESCUELA MEDIO OCUPADA ASI QUE TRATARE DE SUBIR LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA**

 **ESO ES TODO**

 **/DEKER/**


End file.
